Comic Strip Mayhem
is an American animated slapstick comedy television series created by . It is produced by Lionsgate Toon Studios and Warner Bros. Animation and premiered on Kawaii Box in TBD 2019. Plot The series follows a gang of anthropomorphic forest animals running a local television station which features animated adaptations of several popular comic strips. A typical episode starts with one of the gang reporting on a story that is occurring in the forest that day, then several of the animated strips are shown to the viewing audience as the reporter continues to report the story, and the episode then concludes with the entire gang appearing at the end of the story. Segments *''Archie and Friends'' - A teenager named Archie Andrews have many adventures with his friends, while they outsmart their enemies. *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' - Sabrina Spellman is a teenage witch who is daughter of two witches, while she goes to high school, along with Chloe Flan and Harvey Kinkle. *''Mafalda'' - About a girl named Mafalda, who reflects the Argentinian middle class and progressive youth, is concerned about humanity and world peace, and has serious attitude problems but in an innocent manner. *''Condorito'' - About an anthropomorphic condor named Condorito living in a fictitious town named Pelotillehue, a typical small Chilean provincial town. He is meant to be a representation of the Chilean people. *''Lucky Luke'' - About a gunslinger named Lucky Luke and his intelligent horse named Jolly Jumper and his dimwitted dog named Rintindumb. who is pitted against various villains, either fictional or inspired by American history or folklore, mainly his arch-nemesis, the Dalton Brothers. *''Asterix and Obelix'' - About the adventures of Asterix and Obelix in the fictional Gaulish village. *''Dennis the Menace'' - About a kid named Dennis Mitchell who wrecks mischief with his family. *''Flash Gordon'' - About a dashing blond hero was regressed to his teenage years, and he employed a hoverboard. As in previous versions, he teamed up with Dale Arden (also a teen) and balding, bespectacled scientist Hans Zarkov. Flash's parents were American astronauts who got sucked into a dimensional hole just outside the earth’s atmosphere. The trans-dimensional portal was placed there by Ming the Merciless, emperor of the planet Mongo, who hoped to provide open access for his invading armies *''Calvin and Hobbes'' - About a mischevious kid and his sentient stuffed tiger, who have adventures and mischief in the suburban United States. *''Krazy Kat'' - About a dimwitted cat named Karzy who causes trouble with a short-tempered mouse named Ignatz who throws bricks at her head. *''Sam & Max'' - About a detective dog and his partner rabbit who are solving mysteries around the world.. *''Monica's Gang'' - About the adventures of a girl named Monica and her many friends in a fictional neighborhood known as "Lemon Tree" in São Paulo.. *''Lionel's Kingdom'' - About a Brazilian forest-like place where anthropomorphic lives. *''Alberto the Wolf'' - About a wolf named Alberto who tries to steal a hen named Martha but Moses, a sheepdog, is the obstacle to his plans and does everything to stop him. *''Mort and Phil'' - About the antics and misadventures of two brothers named Mort, the tall, bald master of disguise named after mortadella and Phil, the bossy, shorter, pudgier. *''Beetle Bailey'' - About a former university student named Beetle Bailey who is joined with the U.S. Army in a family-friendly and comedic take on war. *''Heathcliff'' - Set in a port town called Westfinster. Heathcliff is a cat who predisposed to annoying Mr. Schultz, the manager of the local fish store, called the Elite Fish Market; tipping over, and much more often somersaulting garbage cans into the air, to the annoyance of the local sanitation workers; annoying the milkman to get milk (usually by tricking them into dropping a milk bottle or two); bothering the hard-working sailors who work on the Tuna Fleet; harassing and abusing the dog population; being an informant to the local Dog Catchers; and pursuing female cats. His girlfriend is a girl cat named Sonja; but he has been the target of unrequited affection by another female cat named Crazy Shirley. *''Marmaduke'' - A great dane named Marmaduke had many adventures with his neighbor and best friend, Carlos. *''Over the Hedge'' - A group of woodland animals (led by RJ, Verne and Hammy) must find food from the suburbs, while they outsmart their enemies. *''Slylock Fox'' - Slylock Fox is anthropomorphic red fox who solve mysteries and fight against his enemies, he travels worldwide alongside with his tools. *''The Fuzzy Princess'' - Princess Katrina is the adventurous feline princess of St. Paws, watched over by Chiro (a batty bat) and Kuma (whose love for haiku is only matched by his love of eating). Now they’ve been stranded in our world! Can Kat’s new human friend Jackson help them survive? Will Jackson be able to survive his new friends? *''Scott Jones'' - Scott Jones is a brown-haired teenager who likes to do cool stuff and hangs out with his four friends. *''The Smurfs'' - The Smurfs are little blue creatures that live in mushroom houses in a forest inhabited mainly by their own kind. The Smurfs' average daily routine is avoiding Gargamel, an evil wizard who wants to kidnap our little blue friends and absorb all of their blue essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. *''Johan and Peewit'' - The adventures of a tall, black-haired, brave knight and a short, blond-haired, gluttonous court jester in the Middle Ages. *''Mother Goose and Grimmy'' - The misadventures of a yellow Bull Terrier named Grimmy, owned by an anthropomorphic goose named Mother Goose, along with a dimwitted Boston Terrier named Ralph and a cat named Attila. *''Garfield'' - Garfield is a fat, lazy cat who lives with his best friend Odie and their owner Jon Arbuckle, he likes to eat lasagna and pizza and always sleeps. *''U.S. Acres'' (Orson's Farm outside the United States; Orson's Place in Canada) - Orson is a pig who lives with his friends in a farm, while he must get rid of Roy Rooster and the Weasel. *''The Hounds'' - The comics follows a family of dogs solving mysteries in the city of Dogsburg and fights several villains. *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' - The misadventures of a cool teenage Brandon Walsh-esque wolf named Robin who along with his friends are trying to get on spotlight. *''The Captain and the Kids'' - The misadventures of two kids named Hans and Fritz who pull pranks to their stepfather. *''Little Lulu'' - The misadventures of a mischievious little girl named Lulu, who must outsmart her enemies and having fun with her friends. *''Blondie & Dagwood'' - Blondie and Dagwood are a couple who lives with their two children and their pet dog Daisy. *''Hägar the Horrible'' - Hägar (sometimes written "Hagar") is a shaggy, scruffy, overweight, red-bearded Viking. He regularly raids England and sometimes France. Animation-industry writer Terence J. Sacks notes the juxtaposition of contrary qualities that make Hägar endearing to the reader: "Hägar's horned helmet, rough beard and shaggy tunic make him look somewhat like a caveman or Opera-Viking, but you also know Hägar has a soft underbelly occasionally exposed. *''Capicua'' - About the adventures of a boy who is not too bright, but have bulletproof good luck. The good-natured Capicua, a voracious devourer of cheese, is accompanied by his uncle and by Professor Olegario Bambufoca. Both try to take advantage of the boy, but without success. *''The Adventures of Tintin'' - Tintin is a young Belgian reporter, gets involved in various mysteries and adventures with his dog Snowy, his friends Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus, and the bumbling twin detectives, Thomson and Thompson. Tintin and his cohorts investigate jewel thefts, track kidnappers, solve murders, and find sunken treasure in journeys ranging from around the world to their own backyard. *''Hi and Lois'' - The misadventures of the Flagston family, where a couple named Hi and Lois tried to do many things at home. *''Boom-Hilda'' - TBD. *''Snuffy Smith'' - Snuffy Smith is a dim-witted man who lives with his wife, he tries to do many things at everywhere. Episodes See List of episodes Voice Cast The Woodland Gang * Jeff Bennett as Alfred T. Deer * Jason Griffith as Fixy Fox * Tara Strong as Mindy Squirrel * Rob Paulsen as D.J. Wolf * Charlie Adler as Ronny Raccoon Production Trivia *The series is inspired by Filmation's Archie's TV Funnies. *'' '' serves as a revival for the The New Archies, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Monica's Gang, Mafalda, The Little Lulu Show, The Adventures of Tintin, Lucky Luke, Heathcliff and Marmaduke, Krazy Kat, Beetle Bailey, Snuffy Smith, Garfield and Friends and The Captain and the Kids shorts. *The Over the Hedge segment is based on the with elements from the . *The Archie and Friends and Sabrina the Teenage Witch segments share the same animation as Sabrina: The Animated Series and Archie's Weird Mysteries. *The The Adventures of Tintin segements are narrated by a William Corand-esque narrator. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Animated Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2019 Category:Kawaii Box Category:Lionsgate Toon Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Comedy Category:Anthology